oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition
For becoming info about current season's Competition, see OpenSound Competition (Season 15) OpenSound Competiton (also known as OSC) is an online song contest held among active members of one of the social networks. Each season one member can choose one country (recognized or partly recognized) and the one song. But the same country can be choosen by one member only once in 10 seasons. The winner is choosen by online voting in the participating countries. Last season winning region hosts all official parts of the next season. History The idea, official name etc. were invented at the first administration meeting on 7-th January. But the official opening ceremony was held on 29-th January. 'Administration' For this moment there is only one ruler of the contest: Kirill Mazitov. One of the first rulers Yaroslau Shtayer (was holding first competition Qualification Stage) came out of administration untill 2-nd Season Qualification Stage because of inactivity in the competition. In August 2012 Alexey Udachin also annouced that he came out of the contest. Rules If the application for participation won't match one of the criteria, it will not be accepted. 'Selection of the representers' The selected songs must: *be published not earlier than in 2012 *be performed in English or in one of the national languages of the participating region *not to be participating in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012-2013 or in Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2012-2013 and in the National Selections 2012 *take a participate in the contest from that country which had this song in their national selection for Eurovision (only for songs from Eurovision national selections) **but if the song for example was in the danish national selection - it won't be able to participate in OSC from Faroes *be selected by closed Jury selection or by opened with online-voting system *not be performed by the singer that will take a participate from the other country with the other song in the same season *not be performed in the competition earlier 'List of regions which can participate' System of the competition *4 countries with best results in the last season begin their participation already from the Final Stage *other participants begin from the Qualification Stage 'Qualification Stage' From all the participants (30 or more) are choosen 22 finalists which go to the next Stage of competition. There are Qualification Stage First Day and Qualification Stage Second Day. 'Final Stage' In the Final Stage 26 countries are taking participant: *20 from Qualification Stage *2 administration Wildcards from Qualification Stage *4 auto-finalists (last contest's Superfinal participants) To the next stage are going 4 countries with best results in the final voting. 'Superfinal Stage' 4 countries taking part in the Knock-Out stage. There are creating two duels. The winners of which are fighting as a result for the first place, but all the losers became automatically 3-rd places (the loser of final duel will be Runner-up). Voting The voting in OSC is the same as in Eurovision Song Contest. Each country send to the organizer own top-10. The leader gets so 12 points, runner-up - 10 points, then 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. The system is the same both for Final Stage and Qualification Stage. 'Special voting system in the Superfinal Stage' If country №1 receieved more points in the final voting than the country №2 - so №1 gets - 3 points, №2 - 1 point or 0 (if it was no points). If №1 and №2 receieved 0 points and 0 points the situation is in the last stage the same. Hosts and winners